


The Resets

by Cyanide_and_sparkles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: i dont even know, this is essentially a plot bunny turned word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_and_sparkles/pseuds/Cyanide_and_sparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy footsteps pounded on hard floors as Papyrus ran. He had made it through Waterfall and Hotland without seeing any other monsters, and he had a feeling it had to do with the human. The same human who had passed through, killing everything in sight. The same human who Sans told him to avoid. Thank god Papyrus had listened. He had hid in Snowdin for a while, then when the coast was clear, upon failing to find Sans, snuck into Waterfall to find Undyne. Unfortunately, Undyne had already been fighting the human when he arrived. And she was losing. With one final blow, Undyne had turned to dust, and the human marched forward. Papyrus, horrified, went back to Snowdin, and stayed there for a while, before realizing;</p>
<p>Sans was in the Royal Palace. Sans only has 1 HP. The human is headed to the Royal Palace. Oh no…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Resets

Heavy footsteps pounded on hard floors as Papyrus ran. He had made it through Waterfall and Hotland without seeing any other monsters, and he had a feeling it had to do with the human. The same human who had passed through, killing everything in sight. The same human who Sans told him to avoid. Thank god Papyrus had listened. He had hid in Snowdin for a while, then when the coast was clear, upon failing to find Sans, snuck into Waterfall to find Undyne. Unfortunately, Undyne had already been fighting the human when he arrived. And she was losing. With one final blow, Undyne had turned to dust, and the human marched forward. Papyrus, horrified, went back to Snowdin, and stayed there for a while, before realizing;

_Sans was in the Royal Palace. Sans only has 1 HP. The human is headed to the Royal Palace. Oh no…_

Hurrying into the Judgement Hall, Papyrus was greeted by the sight of Sans talking to the human.

“It’s a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you…” Papyrus nearly gasped as his brother’s eye sockets went completely dark. “Should be burning in h e l l.” Then, Sans let off a series of attacks that Papyrus didn’t know he could do. Throwing the human into the wall, throwing bones at them, then finally firing gasterblasters at them, the human’s soul cracked, then broke into tiny pieces, and Sans sighed, slumping over.

Then, the feeling of deja vu hit, and Sans was once more fighting the human, letting off the attack which had killed the human the first time round. Then, Papyrus felt the shock of fear that slipped down his spine as the human lunged at Sans with the knife, because _Sans only has 1 HP, he’s going to die oh god._ Then, just as Papyrus was about to do something, Sans _dodged the human’s attack_.

“What?” Sans said with a wink, “You think I’m just gonna stand there and take it?” Before releasing a wave of bone attacks. He continued to dodge the humans strikes in a similar fashion, and every time the human attacked he’d talk a little more

“Our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. Timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting. Until suddenly, everything ends.”

“That’s your fault isn’t it.”

“You can’t understand how this feels; knowing one day, without any warning… It’s all going to be reset.”

“To be blunt, it makes it kind of hard to give it my all. Or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy. Hell if I know.”

“All I know is, seeing what comes next, I can’t afford not to care anymore.”

Hearing these words from his brother made Papyrus’ heart break. Sans wasn’t lazy; he was _depressed._

Soon, Papyrus was snapped back into reality when Sans attempted to spare the human, saying they might have been friends in another timeline. Papyrus heard two voices begin to come from the human.

**“Spare him and he will KILL you, you idiot.”**

“I don’t care.” 

**“Just let me kill this clown.”**

“Never.” 

Sans, just as surprised as Papyrus, began to speak softly.

“Frisk, you in there buddy? If you can hear me, fight back, please. Chara ain’t got nothin on you kiddo. Please, resist them.”

“I can hear you Sans.”  Came a weak voice, “I’ll reset. I promise.” Then, the human accepted his spare.

“See you soon, Frisk. Go to hell, Chara.” Bones sprung up from the floor, killing Frisk and Chara immediately.

Then, the world faded to black.

  


Papyrus woke up in his bed, back in Snowdin, his mind and memories a blur. Then, everything came back. The human, Sans… Oh god.

Papyrus, running downstairs, looked around for his brother, and upon not finding him, threw open the front door open in panic, only to find the town cheery, and bustling as usual.

Going back inside and closing the door, Papyrus began to do something he didn’t do often; he began to cry. Tears of relief flowed like waterfalls down his face, as he stood to get ready.

Flinging open the door, Papyrus ran to Sans’ sentry station in Snowdin forest like a madman.

Sans was sitting in his sentry station, nursing a bottle of ketchup, a tired look in his eyes, when Papyrus got there.

“Hey bro, su-” Sans began, then noticed something. “Are you crying?”

Papyrus immediately hugged his brother tightly. “I’m so sorry, oh god, oh god, oh god,” Papyrus sobbed.

“Pap, pap what’s wrong?” Sans asked, obviously concerned.

Papyrus’ voice was weak. “Th- The human… They- they killed… They killed _everyone_. Oh god…”

Sans stiffened. “So you remember the resets now, huh.”

“The whats? I remember you being really strong. How… What’s going on?”

Sans let out a sigh, then began to explain.


End file.
